Flower Crown
by trufflemores
Summary: Jen wanted Brittany giving Blaine a flower crown and Kurt finding it amusing/horrifying, so here's the result! Klaine, featuring Brittany. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters; Ryan Murphy and Co. hold that honor. I'm simply writing this for fun, not profit.

Brittany's visits always left an impression. Kurt wasn't sure if this was a direct result of her personality or a result of a series of exceptional coincidences, but in the same week that Brittany was in town, he twisted an ankle, got trapped in an elevator, babysat a keeshond, and adopted three new pieces of furniture.

To say that it was an exciting weekend would be an understatement.

Kurt enjoyed spending time with her, even though he did proceed cautiously into elevators and subway trains for the next week out of vague concern that something might happen. He liked her openness and unintentional humor. He liked that he could trust her to do things as long as he spelled them out clearly without worrying about any ulterior motives (he had asked Santana to go grocery shopping _once _when he was on a tight schedule and couldn't find room to pick up more food for the week; in addition to food, she had also brought him a frankly horrifying quantity of feathers because she'd overheard "_birds_" once and felt like chronically embarrassing them).

With Rachel's fluctuating moods and Santana's permanent snark, Kurt felt the comparative ease of being with Brittany. He'd even dared to leave her alone at the loft (with Blaine as unofficial supervisor, although Kurt tried not to condescend Brittany too openly by saying as much; to his credit, Blaine was going to get some work done).

Artie was never around much to cause any trouble, and Sam and Mercedes were so caught up in their own romance that Kurt could barely pull either of them aside once they started living together, but it didn't bother Kurt because he had a wonderful, loving fiancé and a good workplace to escape to when the crazy got to be a bit too much.

Returning from his grocery shopping, he fully expected to find Blaine diligently at work on some project or sprawled out on the couch, asleep, while Brittany did whatever it was that Brittany did when no one was around to listen to her conspiracy theories. Instead, sliding back the door to the loft, he paused, taking in the scene around him.

Blaine was humming idly as he worked, tapping away at his laptop on the couch while Brittany sat behind him, kneeling up so she could reach his curls better and adding flowers to a fairly elaborate flower crown perched on the top of his head.

"Oh, hey, Kurt," Blaine said, looking up and smiling. "Need any help?" he added, already setting his laptop aside.

"Why are you wearing a flower crown?" Kurt asked, unable to help himself and somewhat horrified that he even knew what it _was_, but he spent time on the internet and flower crowns had come up once and stayed with his mind ever since, occasionally reappearing in a popular meme on one of the blogging websites he frequented.

"Because he's a unicorn," Brittany supplied helpfully, sitting back on her heels to survey her handiwork while Kurt tried valiantly to keep a straight face as Blaine reached up to feel said-crown.

"Oh," he said, and that was what did it, tipping Kurt over the edge of somewhat horrified silence into gales of laughter, because the flowers weren't white or yellow but _pink,_ a light, delicate pink that almost matched the boutonnieres they'd worn for prom two years ago.

"Kurt," Blaine whined, but his petulance only made Kurt smile in a failed attempt at sobriety as he deposited his load of groceries on the kitchen table. "Kurt, it's not funny."

"No, it's not," Kurt agreed airily, kissing the tip of his nose when he was in range and correcting, "it's actually pretty cute."

Blaine continued to pout until Kurt kissed him, their hair brushing just so that Kurt retreated with the fragments of a few pink petals in his own hair.

Naturally, that was the exact moment that Santana slid the door back with a loud, "Brought Chinese home for dinner, bitches!"

Needless to say, Kurt couldn't brush the flower fragments out of his hair fast enough as Blaine blushed a brilliant red to match his new crown.


End file.
